


My Soul, Your Beats

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Judge Me, Everyone Has Issues, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Amnesia, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance woke up in the midle of the playground of the highschool, he didn't even remember when he went out of his house, he starts standing looking around him, when he saw a boy with black hair and pale skin, his eyes of a deep purple, he was looking at him in silence, and Lance didn't know why, but he wanted to hold him and never let him go...(I still sucks at Summarys)Or the Angel Beats like Voltron fic that no one asked forSorry if I misspell anythingThis is sad, or at leats I want it toThe name of the chapters are titles of girls dead monster songs





	My Soul, Your Beats

Lance woke up in the midle of the playground of the highschool, he didn't even remember when he went out of his house, he starts standing looking around him, when he saw a boy with black hair and pale skin, his eyes of a deep purple, he was looking at him in silence, and Lance didn't know why, but he wanted to hold him and never let him go.

He was just looking at him, wait no, he was saying something, but Lance can't hear him, then another guy apeared in front of Lance, this time was a big guy with dark skin and a yellow bandana in his fronthead.

-hey budy! are you ok? can you hear me?- the boy looked worried, moving a hand in front of him.

-ah, I'm...yes I'm ok...who...who are you?- he was now back to the reality, looking at he big man who looked too much like a tedy bear.

-I'm Hunk, you sudently passed out, are you sure you are ok?- Hunk was looking at him still worried, he did pass out? well that will explain why he didn't remember beeing in there at firts, but it was a bit strange everithing.

-yeah..I'm sure...- he looks away trying to find the guy from before, but he was nowhere to be found, and the cuban just sighs in defeat.

-you must be new here, come with me, I'll take you with the others- Hunk was smiling at him, that guy really looked friendly and plus he have no idea to where to go or what to do, so he decided to follow the other boy.

-I...guess, I really don't remember anything before waking up in the playground...maybe I have hit my head when I passed out before..- he sighs again, walking next to the big guy, who was looking at him worried again.

-you...you don't remember anything?...oh God..this must be bad, we have to speak with Allura- he starts walking a bit faster, and now Lance was a bit confused, who was this, Allura?, maybe a nurse or a doctor and that's why they have to meet with her, yeah it must be that, the two walked in silence until they arrive to a room, and when they enter Lance was even more confused than before, why did they have that hurry?, aren't they going to see a doctor? so, why in that room there only was kids, they all seemed to have around Lance age, and jesus was one of them carring a ax?! why whould no one take an ax to a highschool?!.

-Hunk, you're back...- a girl whit dark skin and long, white hair spoke looking at the two in the door

-and I see you have company...who is he? and why did you take him here?-

-The name's Lance...and who are you?- he didn't resist the oportunity of flirt with the beautifull woman in front of him, and she just rolled her eyes.

-he's new...- Hunk started to talk, but a litte..boy? interrups him

-and that doesn't mean you can bring him here the second you see him, what if he's working for the Galra?-

-yeah, Pidge's right, Hunk, you should have asked us firts- this time was the Ax guy who, spoke, and looking at him, he and the little one looked the same, just that the Ax looks like and older version.

-guys, let Hunk speak, he knows the rules, if he did this he must have a reason- this time spoke a tall guy whit all white hair, a scar on his nose, and a prostetic arm, the man looked kind like Hunk but also have some leader chills surounding him, Hunk smiles at the last one, saying thanks with his gaze.

-Thank Shiro...yes, I know the rules, but he just passed out and then, the red angel was looking at him..- the red angel? whas he talking about the black haired from before?

-I had to do something, and then he told me...he don't have any memories from before awaking in the playgroun..- they all look in shock at him, was that pity in their eye?...maybe, well is not strange, someone with amnesia is something worth have pity on, but it doesn't mean it isn't comfortable.

-my poor boy...so you don't know..- a man, who lance didn't see before and it was like a crime because he looked olther than the rest and have and orange mustache that make him very noticeable, was speaking now but the gorgeous girl stoped him from saying anything more

-whe should introduce ourshelfs to Lance firts...and then we can explain- she looks directly at him, and Lance was a bit confused again, was this a kind of gang and he is in trouble...but in the other hand, there's no way a guy kind like Hunk is in a gang...but still he really don't know him, so maybe he is in a gang.

-I am Allura, I'm leader of this group with Shiro- she points to the guy with the White hair, who nods, smiling softly.

-but we call her princess- the guy with he ax added.

-I'm Matt by the way, and that little Gremblin there is my sibling Pidge- he points to the little one.

-I'm not a Gremblin but yes, I'm Pidge and I go by them/They, also we are the hackers, but my brother likes to take some action from time to time-

-and I'm Coran, I help with everything, from cooking to fighting- he was proudly preening his mustache.

-well, if you want to eat you better do it from something Hunk made...Coran trys but, he's really bad at it- Pidge adds laughing a bit, and Coran gave them a betray look.

-and as you know, I'm Hunk, I'm the one who cooks usually...and sometimes I go to the fights too-

-ok ok, so...anyone can explain to me the fight part? are you like a gang, because I don't want to be in trouble- Lance said, looking at the others

-we are Voltron- Shiro answer Lance, who was still confused, he had no idea of what Voltron was.

-listen, Lance, we are a group that wants things to be fair, we want to save others from the Galra and we want God to give us another chance because is what we deserve- this time was Allura ho spoke

-I don't get it, what are the Galra? and why this Voltron is better than them?-

-the galra are like angels, but don't let them fool you with their name, they are bad, they wants us to leave and they'll do anything to make it posible-

-angels?...like the red angel you said before?- Allura nods and takes a breath

-and...maybe this will be hard for you to belibe since you don't remember anything..but Lance...- they were all looking at him now, he was still a bit cnfused trying to untherstand what Allura said, it somehow didn't make much sence, maybe it was just a big and strange prank to break the ice in this highschool, a weird way to do it but is a posibility.

-..if you are here, it only means one thing....you are dead- she looks directly at his eyes.

-whait...what?- he now wasn't beleaving that, how can it be true, if he was dead...he will know...right, when you die you go to heaven if you had beeing good or to hell if you not, or at least that's what his mother always said to him, he was supose to go to heaven not to a highschool with some weird kids and a man with mustache, adn what the hell, if he was dead he wouldn't be there, he will be resting in peace, this was definetly a prank, and a really really bad one

-oh yes suuuure, I'm dead, look at me, I'm a ghost- he turns to go out of there

-let me just say that you guys aren't funny, and this is a really lame prank- before he can go Hunk stoped him

-believe us, not only you...Lance, we are all dead...that's why we are here...if you just can remember back you'll know- and there he can see Hunk wasn't joking, but this wasn't posible, a place where go the people who are dead that isn't heaven or hell?...wait his mom told him something like that once...the purgatory, was this that, but why would something as scarry as the purgatory be a highchool? is like Highschool is bad...but not that bad...this was really weird, and something inside him was telling him that they were saying the truth, but his brain was telling him that it was all bullshit.

He decided to follow his heart, his mother always told him to follow it, and try to believe what they said

-I'll....maybe I'll give you a chance...but you have to give me proofs that you aren't lying to me...-

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and coments give me lifetime.  
> the song of this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ld4Mj1EkqU


End file.
